Greedy Love
by Natscchi
Summary: / A short fanfic about Greedy!Reader x 2p!Italy (Luciano Vargas) / [I am really sorry for grammar mistakes]


_**2p!Italy x Greedy!Reader**_

#"Bella how's your job?"# Your boyfriend, Luciano called you from the phone because he's too busy with his work, even though he's busy, he still have that time hanging with you

"Yeah, I'm fine, being a judge is pretty easy~" You made that greedy face of yours, you love money, your love to money is so big, but your love to Luci is still bigger

#"Okay then, I still have work to do, bye~ love you"# You didn't know what exactly his job is, but now you're finding out who's the culprit of all the incident these days

Incident? Let me explain, few months ago, there were reports about people were killed by someone unknown, you've caught two people that involved with the killing, one is German, his name is Lutz Beilschmidt, and the other one is Japanese, Kuro Honda, but the killing incident still continued, the police are still finding out

"Too much incident lately, better go back to job" You stood up and went to the courtroom

.

.

.

_-shortly after that-_

"Who's the suspect this time?" You sat on your chair

"An Italian, ma'am."

"I see.."

After that you heard a knock in front of the door

"Come in." You said lazily

A woman came in with her bodyguard behind her, "Greetings Ms. (Name), I am the family of the victim"

"Yes, what do you want? The trial starts in one hour" Suddenly you became firm to the woman

"I have something to tell you, you like money yes?" The woman raised an eyebrow

'Damn she's right.." You thought, "So?" You curiously asked

"Because I'm here to offer you," Her bodyguard opened a briefcase that contained money in it, "These money to put the culprit in the jail"

"..." You went silent for a moment

.

.

"YES WHY NOT?!" Your greedy side has taken your mind

"Kufufufu~" She chuckled, "Let's just wait after the trial yes?"

When the trial started, you couldn't sit still because the money that the woman offered to you was a big deal, well, you can't help it because you had that greedy side of yours

But those hopes to have the money destroyed after you saw you boyfriend – Luci came in, with Flavio as his lawyer

'L-Luci?!" You thought, his eyes caught your figure sitting on the judge chair, why him, why. From. All. Of. People. Why. Must. him?!

Luci looked around the courtroom, many eyes glared at him, people were talking about him, his eyes could see everything, his ear could hear everything, but still, why?

"Ehem, (name), could we start?" One of your friend whispered to you. "A-Ah yes. Ehem." You took the hammer beside you, "Can we start with the suspect?" You firmly looked at Luci and Flavio, but inside you just wanted to shout what's in your mind to him

"Hello (Name)~" Luci hitted Flavio on the back, "Okay, I'm sorry, let's start. My dearest brother here, has done nothing wrong, the police does not have any strong evidence to say it's him-" His talks got cut off with the woman's lawyer, "Excuse me? Then why is he wearing a military outfit?! The military from Italian are skilled in fighting-" Flavio continued, "Well sir, just because he's wearing a military outfit does that mean he's the suspect?", The lawyer didn't want to lose, "But the police already checked it! He has a knife with him! An the knife matches with the wound on the victim!"

Luci gritted his teeth, if (name) found out that he killed people, (name) will hate him, even though he already hide it perfectly, but.. how? How could the police found out?! 'Damn it all!' He thought while cursing himself

When accidentally your eyes and his eyes met eachother, you gave him a worried look, he looked at you with softened eyes, it was your first time seeing him like that, he looked like he's guilty, but..

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! THE EVIDENCES MATCHED WITH HI-" The woman stopped talking until Luci pointed a gun at her

"L-LUCI?!" You unconsciously shouted his name in front of all people, now all eyes are on you

The room became quiet all of a sudden until the police came in, "POLICE! HANDS DOWN!" Everyone in the courtroom crouched except you, Luci, Flavio, and the woman

Luci's eyes are still focused at the woman, Flavio turned around to see the police, "Well hello police officers, and good bye~" He pulled out a thing shaped like a remote and pressed the button, a sudden explosion happened, the building's destroyed, that accident involved almost everyone's lives inside

After back up arrived, they found that Luci, and Flavio were missing, and you too.

A reporter reported, "It has been reported that, the judge, (First name) (Last name) was kidnaped by Luciano Vargas and Flavio Vargas, or she's teamworking with them, the police are still finding out, meanwhile, the accident made blablablabla..."

Meanwhile,

Luci brought you bridal style, running away from the place with Flavio, "Luci! Put me down!" You protested, "A-And..."

"Si?" He asked with a soft tone, he can't help it after all, he dated you in a long time, and he loved you

"Are you.." You looked down, you didn't want to see his eyes

"... si, it's true,I didn't tell you anything" You sighed, "And now you hate me" You shooked your head

"I still love you, silly" You laughed, "What? After all what happened?!" You nodded, "Even after I killed that woman?!" You gasped, "WHAT?!" He chuckled evilly, "Oh dear Luci.." You both couldn't help each other, well, you both sure are greedy when it comes in loving

the end?

* * *

GUESS WHO'S BACK~ *shot  
I'm back with a pretty short fanfic about Reader-chan and Luci *yay(?)*

Hetalia does not belong to me~ nor Luci  
Reader-chan belongs to Reader-chan of course (or maybe belongs to Luci lol)

now will you excuse me I want to continue SOME of my fanfics, ciao~


End file.
